ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jennifer Walters (Earth-616)
http://marvel.wikia.com/File:She-Hulk_Vol_2_29_Textless.jpg History http://marvel.wikia.com/File:She-Hulk_Vol_1_7_Textless.jpg http://marvel.wikia.com/File:She-Hulk_Vol_1_7_Textless.jpg Jennifer Walters as Lawyer Jennifer Walters, the meek and mousy lawyer cousin of Bruce Banner, was the daughter of Sheriff Morris Walters. Agents of Nicholas Trask, a crime boss who had crossed paths with her father, shot and seriously wounded her on a day when her cousin was in town. Bruce gave her a blood transfusion, as no other donors of her blood type were available; the radioactive blood mutated Jennifer as it had her cousin, transforming her into the She-Hulk. Although Jennifer was at first savage while in her form as She-Hulk, she eventually gained the same intelligence she had as the normal Jennifer Walters. She quickly came to appreciate the confidence and assertiveness that had come with being She-Hulk. For a long time, she felt more comfortable in her form as She-Hulk than in her "normal" form as Jennifer. But she has gradually grown comfortable in both forms, and realized that she has much to offer the world in both her forms. After a brief solo career, she joined the Avengers and temporarily replaced the Thing in the Fantastic Four. During her tenure with the Fantastic Four, the She-Hulk had to prevent a radiation leak in a downed S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. This radiation exposure apparently mutated Jennifer to the point that she could not transform back into her original form. But this was an agreeable turn of events for her, since she preferred her She-Hulk form anyway. It was revealed much later that the "genetic block" was in fact purely psychological, shortly before a similar block locked her in non-Hulk form. That block proved to be temporary. After the Fantastic Four , the She-Hulk rejoined the Avengers and joined the staff of District Attorney Blake Tower, where she met Louise "Weezi" Mason, formerly the Golden Age super heroine called the Blonde Phantom; during this period, she discovered that Mason had manipulated Towers into hiring She-Hulk so that Mason could again star in a comic book and thus avoid dying of old age. Mason's husband, also a former comic book character, had passed away three years ago, but other, more popular characters from the era, such as Captain America and Namor the Sub-Mariner, were still around. She-Hulk was a member of the short lived hero group the Fantastic Force. Later, while doing some legal work for Heroes for Hire, she also went on a few adventures with them and spent some time dating Luke Cage. Jennifer worked as a lawyer for the Superhuman Law division of the New York law firm of Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg, & Holliway. Able to change forms at will again, Jennifer rediscovered she sometimes had wildly different views and opinions in each form, where as the She-Hulk she came out publicly in favor of the Superhuman Registration Act, yet as Jennifer Walters she understood the views of those against the Act. She-Hulk discovered that SHIELD knew of her cousin's whereabouts after sending him of into space. Anticipating a problem, Tony Stark secretly had her injected with S.P.I.N. Tech that transformed her to human form. During World War Hulk, Amadeus Cho temporarily restored her powers and she defeated Doc Samson in battle. Later Tony Stark temporarily restored her powers so she could help evacuate New York City. She tried to convince the Hulk to stop his attack, but she was defeated and held captive with the other heroes at Madison Square Garden, which the Hulk had converted into a gladiatorial arena. Jennifer Walters regained her powers after vistiting an alternate universe. Jennifer tasked Ben Urich to discover the identity of the Red Hulk. While She-Hulk went M.I.A. following a battle between the Hulk and the Red Hulk, a Red She-Hulk appeared claiming Jennifer Walters was dead. It was later shown in a flashback that Red She-Hulk prevented Jennifer Walters from escaping from AIM custody. During this battle, Red She-Hulk brutally beat Jennifer and snapped her neck with a cable. In the last panel Jennifer Walters appeared to be dead with the Red She-Hulk standing over her body. Though the Red She-Hulk claims she didn't know her own strength then questions Doc Samson whether it was the real She-Hulk or a Life-Model Decoy to which Samson answers "You're here to Follow orders, not to ask questions". Lyra later infiltrates the Intelligencia, where she finds Jennifer in stasis. Powers and Abilities Powers http://marvel.wikia.com/File:Avengers_Vol_3_73_Textless.jpg http://marvel.wikia.com/File:AVENGERS_73.jpg Jennifer Walters turning into She-Hulk Physical Transformation: As a result of a blood transfusion from her cousin Bruce Banner, AKA the Hulk, Jennifer Walters is able to alter her physical form into a female version of the Hulk. As She-Hulk, Walter's skin, hair, and eyes all turn green. Her frame also gains another 9 inches in height and 560 lbs of muscle and bone tissue. Unlike her cousin, the Hulk, much of Jennifer's gained musle and bone mass is condensed and several times as dense as that of a human. As a result, though she is noticably much larger than she is in her normal form, she looks much lighter than she actually is. Also unlike the Hulk, or rather certain Hulk incarnations, Jennifer retains her full intelligence and personality in her She-Hulk form. Most of the time, Walters is able to control her transformation, enabling her to change back and forth at will. Thus, her specialized adrenal gland is not as advanced as that of the Hulk. And while it can augment her abilities, she can still remain more in control than the Hulk. Superhuman Strength: As She-Hulk, she is proportionally stronger than her Jennifer Walters form. This means that any extra strength gains as Jennifer Walters through intense physical training will be amplified, making her She-Hulk form that much stronger. As a result of her intense training, She-Hulk's strength currently surpasses the base strength levels of the Gray, Savage, and Professor incarnations of the Hulk, at least while they're in a calm emotional state. Originally She-Hulk possessed enough superhuman strength to press a maximum of 50 tons[2], right after she came back from the first Secret Wars as Thing's replacement in the Fantastic Four she began to workout with Thing's weights and got her strength up to at least 75 tons [3] but through her career she continued to lift even greater weights, and the uppermost limit of her potential remains unknown. However, it is known that she is able to lift in excess of 100 tons. It was also stated that when angry or in fear her strength increases, but not as much than that of her cousin. She-Hulk's strength has extended into her highly developed leg muscles, enabling her to leap great distances or heights. She is capable of leaping to a height of over 800 feet and a distance of over 1,500 feet in a single bound. She achieves less heights and distances than that of the Hulk or Abomination due only to her smaller frame. Superhuman Speed: Due, at least partially, to the great muscular strength and development of her leg muscles, she is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: She-Hulk's highly advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for about 48 hours before fatigue begins to impair her performance. Superhuman Durability: She-Hulk's body is highly resistant to all forms of conventional injury. Her skin is capable of withstanding extreme pressures, temperatures as high as 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit and as low as -195 degrees Fahrenheit, falls from great heights, field-artillery canon shells, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. Superhuman Agility: She-Hulk's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite her body's extremely high resistance to injury, it is possible to injure her. However, she is capable of rapidly regenerating injuries that result in great tissue damage and blood loss within a matter of minutes. However, she is not capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs. She-Hulk's highly efficient metabolism renders her immune to all drugs and toxins as well as total immunity to all known Earthly diseases. Body Switch: Thanks to training by the Ovoid alien race, She-Hulk can exchange her physical characteristics and powers with the physical characteristics and powers of another being by simply focusing on a mental image of the person and willing the transfer to take place. The actual intent of the Ovoid skill is to exchange the minds of the user and another being, but it was theorized by the Ovoid who trained the She-Hulk that some factor of her gamma-mutated physiology causes her use of this talent to manifest in a different way. She rarely uses this power; unless she initiates this exchange with another superhuman being, she will become basically human in ability, but still green-skinned and generally recognizable as the She-Hulk, and thus vulnerable to attack, a fact that the super-villainess Titania took advantage of the one time the She-Hulk did use this ability. Protection Spell (formerly): She-Hulk was granted a protective ability by her Avengers teammate, the Scarlet Witch, when She-Hulk's job required her to spend extended periods of time as Jennifer Walters. The Scarlet Witch cast a spell which rendered anyone intending to harm the She-Hulk incapable of recognizing her as Jennifer Walters. However, the spell actually rendered Jennifer Walters completely undetectable to these individuals. While this had its advantages, it also left Jennifer unable to communicate with certain people whose knowledge or information it was vital for her to acquire. The spell was eventually removed by Dr. Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme of the Marvel Universe. |- style="height: 22.5pt; mso-yfti-irow: 2" | style="padding-right: 0in; padding-left: 2.25pt; padding-bottom: 0in; padding-top: 0in; height: 22.5pt"| Strength | style="border-right: black 1pt solid; padding-right: 0in; border-top: medium none; padding-left: 0in; padding-bottom: 0in; border-left: black 1pt solid; padding-top: 0in; border-bottom: medium none; height: 22.5pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid black .75pt; mso-border-right-alt: solid black .75pt"| |- style="height: 22.5pt; mso-yfti-irow: 3" | style="padding-right: 0in; padding-left: 2.25pt; padding-bottom: 0in; padding-top: 0in; height: 22.5pt"| Speed | style="border-right: black 1pt solid; padding-right: 0in; border-top: medium none; padding-left: 0in; padding-bottom: 0in; border-left: black 1pt solid; padding-top: 0in; border-bottom: medium none; height: 22.5pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid black .75pt; mso-border-right-alt: solid black .75pt"| |- style="height: 22.5pt; mso-yfti-irow: 4" | style="padding-right: 0in; padding-left: 2.25pt; padding-bottom: 0in; padding-top: 0in; height: 22.5pt"| Durability | style="border-right: black 1pt solid; padding-right: 0in; border-top: medium none; padding-left: 0in; padding-bottom: 0in; border-left: black 1pt solid; padding-top: 0in; border-bottom: medium none; height: 22.5pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid black .75pt; mso-border-right-alt: solid black .75pt"| |- style="height: 22.5pt; mso-yfti-irow: 5" | style="padding-right: 7.5pt; padding-left: 2.25pt; padding-bottom: 0in; padding-top: 0in; height: 22.5pt"| Energy Projection | style="border-right: black 1pt solid; padding-right: 0in; border-top: medium none; padding-left: 0in; padding-bottom: 0in; border-left: black 1pt solid; padding-top: 0in; border-bottom: medium none; height: 22.5pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid black .75pt; mso-border-right-alt: solid black .75pt"| |- style="height: 22.5pt; mso-yfti-irow: 6" | style="padding-right: 0in; padding-left: 2.25pt; padding-bottom: 0in; padding-top: 0in; height: 22.5pt"| Fighting Skills | style="border-right: black 1pt solid; padding-right: 0in; border-top: medium none; padding-left: 0in; padding-bottom: 0in; border-left: black 1pt solid; padding-top: 0in; border-bottom: black 1pt solid; height: 22.5pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid black .75pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid black .75pt; mso-border-right-alt: solid black .75pt"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 7; mso-yfti-lastrow: yes" | style="padding-right: 0in; padding-left: 0in; padding-bottom: 0in; padding-top: 0in"| | style="padding-right: 0in; padding-left: 0in; padding-bottom: 0in; width: 225.75pt; padding-top: 0in" width="301"| |} Abilities Expert Combatant: The She-Hulk is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, having been trained by Captain America and Gamora. Even in her Jennifer Walters form, she possesses sufficient skill in the martial arts to dispatch several would-be muggers much larger than she is. She is also highly trained in the use of weapons and battle tactics and strategies. Skilled Pilot: Jennifer Walters is a good pilot, as has been shown in multiple issues of Avengers and Fantastic Four. Expert Attorney: Extremely intelligent, the She-Hulk is a skilled and experienced lawyer. She has won many cases proving various civilians, costumed heroes, and even villains innocent. Gifted Intellect: In spite of the character's party-girl image, she is a bona fide intellectual, being one of the few superheroines to have attained an advanced post-baccalaureate degree. Jennifer attended UCLA School of Law, where she was a member of the Order of the Coif, a national merit society for top legal scholars. It is revealed in the Savage She-Hulk that Walters has also attended Harvard Law School; though details are not provided, it is probable that she earned a master of laws (LL.M.) degree at Harvard to complement her juris doctor (J.D.) degree from UCLA. She has shown great versatility in her legal practice, representing criminal defendants, corporations, and even domestic violence victims. Beauty: Physically, she is considered to be an extremely beautiful woman,(Supermodel status) despite her "different" appearance. Strength level Class 100+; Jennifer was originally capable of lifting in the region of 50 tons but currently is much stronger due to her training and such. Jennifer can currently lift in excess of 100 tons. Weaknesses Radiation: Exposure to certain wavelengths of radiation only at very high doses can sometimes temporarily inhibit or override her ability to transform between forms. This is usually only a weakness if she is exposed during her original/Jennifer form. Paraphernalia Equipment She was given John Jameson's Jupiter Suit. Formerly possessed The Power Gem. Transportation Usual vehicles used by the team she is with, She-Hulk's flying car. Weapons She needs none! Category:Clan Category:Hulk Category:Clan Category:Hulk